


Мы, авантюристы

by Mafalda_Lilas



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Adventure, Explicit Language, Fluff, M/M, Omega Verse, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mafalda_Lilas/pseuds/Mafalda_Lilas
Summary: Космическая эротическая история об обаятельном рыжем авантюристе/контрабандисте Риче, который попал в западню, а теперь должен из нее спастись. Страшно не будет, скучно - тоже. Будет горячо.В тексте присутствуют:галактический мафиозный клан (враги) - одна штука;стрип-клуб (место действия) - одна штука;охренительный таинственный мегасексуальный танцор (друг/враг/спаситель?) - одна штука;+ разврат, брань и горячий секс





	Мы, авантюристы

**Author's Note:**

> Омегаверс не стандартный (!), надоели слащавые омежки и брутальные альфы. В этом мире каждый может быть тем, кем захочет, с одним только условием - не будешь трахаться регулярно, начнется гон. И тогда уже придется с кем угодно, как угодно.
> 
> Беты (редакторы): Shangrilla

Это заведение могло считаться шикарным только среди людей, никогда не покидавших пределов какой-нибудь пыльной планетки на задворках космоса. Дощатый пол с видимыми глазу щербинами, плюшевые портьеры в дверных проемах, выцветшие от прикосновений сотен рук, окна, заколоченные какими-то ржавыми щитами, чтобы оградить «великолепное» шоу от любопытных глаз желающих получить концерт на дармовщинку. Захудалое местечко, а вечернее шоу со стриптизом, плавно перетекающее в оргию на сцене — и того хуже. В общем, тут могло бы быть и пороскошнее, ведь клуб принадлежал одному из крупнейших мафиозных кланов галактики, чьим пленником сейчас был Рич.

Нет, он не сидел в сыром подвале, прикованный цепями к влажной стене. Его хорошенько отделали по прибытии, а как только смог самостоятельно встать на ноги — подрядили работать, чтобы отрабатывал свое содержание. Рич не роптал — свобода передвижения увеличивала шанс на спасение, а в том, что сможет спастись — он ни капли не сомневался. И не в таких переделках не пропадал.

Попался он, конечно, на редкость глупо — попытался прокинуть местного мафиозного босса на доставке товара в центр звездной федерации. Затея была рискованной, но и куш — весьма сладким, и, если бы все пошло по плану, был бы Рич сейчас самым богатым контрабандистом галактики. И, главное, все прошло бы отлично, если бы у его корабля не заклинило бы на взлете малофазный двигатель. Давно ведь собирался отправить Бригитту на диагностику, да все руки не доходили — трудно поддерживать корабль в идеальном порядке, когда ты сам себе и пилот, и штурман, и повар, и техник, а чтобы поесть завтра, сегодня ты должен не прохлаждаться в доке, а быть в пути из одной дыры в жопе вселенной в другую.

В общем, итогом неудачной операции стало то, что теперь он вынужден был работать вышибалой в стрип-баре, в ожидании некоего эквивалента казни. Через пару недель у Алексатти планировалась крупная операция, они хотели по-максимуму снизить количество жертв среди своих, для этого и собирали подобных Ричу проштрафившихся чужаков — на роль пушечного мяса в первом ряду.

Ричу нисколько не нравилась отведенная ему роль, и он уверен был, что спасется, несмотря на то, что на шее его красовалась цацка, которая в случае побега оторвет ему башку, а корабль его был заперт в одном из ангаров неподалеку и покрывался песком, проникающим в этой дыре через любые двери.

Пока в клубе было тихо, музыка не играла — посетители, пришедшие пораньше, чтобы купить входной билет со скидкой, не хотели тратить последние кровные на музыкальный автомат, так что было слышно, как гудит за стенкой паровой движок, заставляя работать всю местную нехитрую технику вроде сильно прореженной временем подсветки сцены или парокамеры, где совсем уж пресыщенные жизнью покупатели нехитрых местных увеселений могли получить дополнительный «допинг».

В общем, если не знать, что на дворе — космоэра, что где-то высятся небоскребы Полиса, блестящие и белоснежные, протыкающие фиолетовое небесное брюхо шпилями, что где-то ревут воздушные гипер-шоссе с несущимися по ним байками, а по палубам межпланетных круизных лайнеров прогуливаются изысканные пары с биоимплантами, можно было подумать, что жизнь вся такая и есть: пыльная, унылая и облаченная во все оттенки ржавчины и разложения. За это Рич терпеть не мог задерживаться в подобных местах надолго. Сейчас же каждый проведенный здесь день увеличивал его шансы выжить — у него были друзья во многих частях освоенного космоса, может кто-нибудь успел поймать его сигнал тревоги и сейчас спешит на помощь или пришлет кого-нибудь вместо себя.

Рич, не особо обремененный служебными обязанностями, проводил плотоядным взглядом пару размалеванных пареньков — вероятно, массовка в кордебалете сегодняшнего вечернего представления. Пареньки окинули его не менее вожделеющими взглядами — все-таки, несмотря на то, что его заставили вырядиться в костюм с рубашкой, воняющий то ли плохой прачечной, то ли предыдущим владельцем, с которым не хотелось думать, что произошло, Рич выглядел весьма неплохо.

Потом сообразили — по цацке на шее, выдававшей в нем члена клана, что богатый «папик» им здесь не обломится и, разочарованно вздохнув, удалились. Как будто можно было ожидать, что посетителем клуба, пришедшим за плотскими утехами, окажется ну пусть и не красавчик, но приятный молодой парень с нормальным набором глаз, конечностей и членов, не зооморф и не техномодифицированный.

Проводив их взглядом и еще раз помянув недобрым словом весь клан Алексатти и его главу, которого не удалось облапошить, Рич вернулся на свой боевой пост у входа в зал. Что уж говорить об уровне заведения, если в единственном приличном месте на планете нет ни одной девушки! На окраинах космоса они вообще встречались все реже и реже, и, как правило, были чьими-то сестрами или женами, а не танцоршами в клубах. Позволить себе поставить девушку у шеста могли только на планетах экстра-класса, где Рич, в силу своей профессии, бывал только в короткие каникулы между заказами.

После эпидемии отношение ко многим вещам изменилось хотя бы по той простой причине, что в пределах обитаемой галактики осталась одна женщина на девять мужчин и больше их теперь не становилось по какой-то неведомой причине. Женщины стали ценностью не меньшей, чем иртанские чипы для космических кораблей или маренские розы для изготовления афродизиаков. Поговаривали, что на некоторых закрытых планетах их заставляют прятать лицо и носить бесформенные балахоны, а потом отправляют в гаремы богачей.

Женщин практически не осталось, но потребности мужчин нисколько не ослабли, и гон свирепствовал теперь по всей галактике не хуже чумы в средневековье. Так что те связи, которые раньше порицались и осуждались, по воле случая стали единственным способом для многих получить удовлетворение некоторых потребностей.

Времена, в которые за некоторые вещи могли сослать на рудник (на центральных планетах федерации) или вздернуть без порток на городских воротах (на захудалых планетках вроде этой), окончательно отошли в прошлое. Разряженные парни в корсетах и с турнюрами поверх обтягивающих брюк, околачивающиеся вдоль улиц в поисках клиентов, стали привычной деталью городских видов. На безрыбье и рыбу раком.

Зато заведения, подобные этому, компенсировали отсутствие женщин большим разнообразием мужчин — от разряженых и напомаженых краль до мужественных мускулистых мачо. Выбирай не хочу.

Рич не хотел — платная любовь его не особо прельщала, даже не в силу некоей жадности (Рич рисковал в своих операциях своей шкурой, и спускать деньги на какую-то шкуру и не подумал бы), а, скорее, из-за некоторой затаенной брезгливости. Хотя угроза приближающегося гона могла лишить его выбора.

Дверь распахнулась, впустив с улицы поток смрадного воздуха и шум проезжей части, и в помещение вошел высокий парень в мотоциклетном шлеме, который даже не потрудился снять, размашистым шагом пересек зал и скрылся в гримерке. Рич не стал его останавливать — курьер как курьер. Хотя, конечно, было в нем что-то чуждое этому месту, какой-то нездешний лоск — шлем слишком блестел что ли? В этом месте цветов ржавчины, песка и разрушения он весь был слишком глянцевым, слишком вызывающе-антрацитовым, слишком новым, хотя и старался это скрыть. Рич решил заговорить с ним на выходе: явно не местный парень, мог ли он быть тем, кого старые друзья отправили на выручку доходяге Фоксу Ричардсу? Рич терпеть не мог свое настоящее имя — иметь рыжие волосы, имя Фокс и при этом быть контрабандистом, оставалось только табличку на шею надеть «я плут» для полноты образа.

Только когда паренек не показался из-за кулис и через двадцать минут спустя, Рич начал волноваться, но времени подумать об этом у него не было — близилось время начала шоу, и народ валом повалил в клуб, а напарник его, один из верных парней Алексатти, предпочитал глушить на халяву вискарь в баре, а не шмонать подозрительных посетителей на входе.

Масштаб своей ошибки Рич понял только когда, оглушив посетителей визгом, включилась музыка, и в зал вышли первые танцоры — еще не стриптизеры, а просто танцовщики, призванные разогреть публику перед выступлением. Практически целомудренно (по меркам этого заведения) одетые и даже не разукрашенные наподобие кукол, они заняли подиумы по всему периметру помещения и принялись пританцовывать в такт пульсирующей музыке.

Подиумы были настолько небольшими, что Рич с трудом представлял, каких усилий им стоило не то что танцевать, а и вообще удерживаться там с учетом того, что большинство было обуто в шпильки. А потом внимание его привлекла знакомая фигура в углу.

Парень- «курьер», который, как выяснилось, курьером вовсе не был, занял такой же подиум в углу и принялся неловко, разогреваясь, пританцовывать в такт музыке. Шлема с затемненным забралом он так и не снял, зато вместо той одежды, в которой приехал, натянул обтягивающий, как перчатка, латексный костюм, не открывающий ни дюйма обнаженной кожи, зато обтягивающий все изгибы его поджарого тела так откровенно, что казался одетым куда как более распутно, чем его коллеги, щеголяющие в мини-шортах и майках с разрезами. Но внимания особого к себе он не привлекал.

По крайней мере до тех пор, пока, разогревшись, не принялся двигаться в такт музыке. В мелькающих вспышках света он отплясывал так, что у Рича, который многое повидал на своем веку, кровь прилила к ушам (как и все рыжие, он быстро краснел). И не только к ушам, хотя Ричу всегда казалось, что он предпочитает женскую натуру мужской. Казалось бы, на что у мужчины смотреть — ни стратегических выпуклостей, ни впадин, а этот парень еще и высоковат был, хотя даже и не надел шпилек, а остался в мотоциклетных высоких сапогах со множеством застежек. Но двигался он так, будто обладает самым роскошным телом в этой части галактики и ему удавалось в этом убедить и большую часть зрителей, которые, подобно отливу, покинули свои места подле барной стойки и ленивым болотцем теперь колыхались у подножия его постамента.

«Курьер» обводил ладонями свое изящное удлиненное тело, будто предлагая всем оценить его, как уникальный товар. Скользил пальцами в миллиметре над мерцающим темным латексом, оглаживал выступающие арки ребер и подчеркнутые обтягивающей гладкой тканью мышцы живота, вел ниже, туда, где они косо уходили в направлении друг друга, резко менял направление, переключаясь на косточки узких бедер… почему-то становилось понятно, что под этой тканью не может быть никакого белья, и от этой воображаемой наготы почему-то становилось жарко, гораздо жарче, чем при взгляде на основную сцену, где, нисколько не стесняясь, парни всех рас и комплекций демонстрировали полную или частичную наготу.

Парень в шлеме вызывающе покачивал бедрами, поворачивался к публике то одним боком, то другим, то скользил грудью вдоль стены, но не выглядел пошло или грязно. Он не подражал девушкам и не хотел, чтоб кто-нибудь его за девушку принял, в отличие от большей части тех, кто двигался на сцене. Он был парнем, двигался как парень, и был этим обстоятельством вполне доволен, а мужская скрытая сила сквозила в каждом его движении. Он выглядел королем, с достоинством принимающим обожание толпы, будучи при этом обслугой даже ниже уровнем, чем сам Рич, и от этой двойственности тоже сводило где-то внизу живота.

Рич с трудом заставил себя оторваться от созерцания и вернуться к выполнению своих прямых обязанностей. Конечно, было обидно, что этот глянцевый парень — не курьер, что он такая же собственность клана, как и он сам. Шанс, что одна (один) из шлюшек Алексатти окажется его спасителем, был ничтожен, но Рич решил все-таки не спускать со «Шлема» глаз и попробовать при случае познакомиться.

После смены, принимая горячий душ, чтобы смыть с себя липкий запах курева, наркоты из парокамер, дешевого пива и дешевого возбуждения полного зала мужиков в разных степенях озабоченности, он вспоминал, прислонясь к грязной щербатой стенке душевой кабины, вовсе не происходящее за красной шторой в приватном зале, где танцоры за лишнюю пару кредитов на потеху публики запихивали в себя такое… и даже не какую-нибудь девчонку, которая ждала его в Полисе (таковых не было), а гибкую фигуру в латексе, исполненную разнузданной похоти и, одновременно с тем, холодного осознания своего превосходства.

***

На следующий день Рич решил узнать поподробнее об этом танцовщике. Сбрасывать со счетов версию о том, что он — тот, кого Рич дожидается, не хотелось. Надо же приговоренному на что-то надеяться, например на то, что спаситель, буде он появится, не только спасет, но еще и одарит в утешение за все пережитое щедрыми ласками. Рыжеволосый аферист не возражал бы против такого компаньона на ночь. Все-таки для секса с кралями из подтанцовки в основном шоу Рич был слишком брезглив — он пока не видел этого собственными глазами, но вполне был уверен, что танцы — не единственная услуга, которую они продают.

Тем человеком, который мог помочь хоть немного соориентироваться в происходящем, был Джейк, бармен. Когда дней пятнадцать назад Рича выкинули из транспортника на его пороге с жетоном Алексатти на шее, он только плечами пожал и помог не держащемуся на ногах парню хотя бы вползти под крышу здания. Спрятаться от пронизывающего до костей сияния трех местных солнц, делающих эту колонию непригодной для сельского хозяйства, было вопросом жизни и смерти. Сам Рич этого сделать не мог — отделали его тогда знатно, избегая бить по лицу, чтобы сохранить презентабельность внешнего вида и заставить, работая, хоть немного отбить убытки, понесенные по его вине кланом Алексатти.

Ребра и сейчас еще болели, а одно даже как-то противно подавалось под пальцами, но доверить бесценного и единственного себя местной медицине Рич не спешил. Вот выберется отсюда и будет приводить себя в порядок, отпуск устроит на каком-нибудь шикарном курорте. Девочки, чистейшая фиолетовая вода океанского прибоя и хороший виски вместо той муры, что тайком наливал ему Джейк. О том, что из этой заварушки он может и не выбраться, Рич старался не думать.

В общем, Джейк был одним из тех, кому условно можно было доверять. Он не лез в дела клана больше, чем это требовалось, работая в его клубе, о работодателе своем говорил или хорошо, или никак и всю контру пресекал на корню, но в целом, был хорошим и веселым парнем. И не задавал лишних вопросов. А Ричу нужен был кто-нибудь, с кем можно было почесать языками и убить время.

Джейк, протирающий стойку в ожидании первых посетителей, действительно оказался бесценным кладезем информации (и дрянного алкоголя).

— «Гонщиком» заинтересовался? — только и хмыкнул он, и, оглядевшись по сторонам с заговорщицким видом, плюхнул на стойку перед Ричем стакан какой-то мути. Мути там было на два пальца, и Рич выпил залпом, привычный и не к такому, даже не захмелел, а только избавился от тупой боли во всем теле. Стакан тут же перекочевал под стойку — пленникам вообще-то даже такое дерьмовое пойло не полагалось.

С упоением, свойственным только сплетничающим барменам, он поведал, что «гонщик» появился здесь пару дюжин дней назад, заключив контракт напрямую с боссом, которого здесь никто практически и не видел. Это практически убивало все надежды Рича на обретение в нем союзника, но прерывать Джейка было бы подозрительно, так что он продолжал слушать. Гонщик сам выбирал себе смены, приходил ровно к началу, а в конце — исчезал где-то на задворках квартала, где парковал свой байк, ни с кем не дружил, ни разу не выпивал, по крайней мере в этом месте. Но главным в гонщике было не это — главным было то, что его никто никогда не видел без шлема.

В этом месте Рич поперхнулся и оторопело уставился на бармена, стараясь понять шутит тот или нет.

— Ну, как он танцует в шлеме, ты сам видел, чего удивляешься? — невозмутимо вскинул бровь Джейк, продолжая полировать стаканы.  
— А… все остальное, — Рич замялся, не зная, каким словом описать все те прочие услуги, которые оказывали местные мальчики, были бы песо на счету.  
— А все остальное — у нас дело добровольное, и никому от него еще не перепадало, хотя предложений было достаточно, сам понимаешь. Из-за этого чистоплюйства его и в основной состав не берут, а им ведь в разы больше платят. Думаю он кто-то из этих, из богатеньких, сотрудничающих с Алексатти. Богатенький сынок проигрался в карты, к папочке боится идти на поклон или слишком гордый, устроился сюда, но не хочет светить лицом…и торговать задницей.

Утихомирившееся было любопытство Рича снова пробудилось — если паренек не шлюшка, с ним можно было бы попробовать много всякого разного… разделять микрофлору со всем планетоидом ему ой как не хотелось, а склеить богатенького мальчика стало бы интересным приключением. Особенно если учесть, что ошейник позволял ему гулять только в радиусе полумили от клуба и его комнатенки на верхнем этаже, и денег на карманные расходы ему Алексатти, к сожалению, тоже не оставил. В общем, обстоятельства для флирта не самые удобные, а с точки зрения потасканного обмундирования, так и вовсе невыполнимые, так что Рич не мог не заинтересоваться. По крайней мере, это могло помочь убить время — никаких развлечений кроме сна, еды, работы, разговоров с Джейком в его смены и ожидания верного человека (и спасения) у Рича не было. К тому же ему надо было как-то избежать гона.

— Эй, эй, — помахал перед его носом уловивший все по его лицу Джейк, — и не думай к нему соваться. Один парень до сих пор полностью не оправился…

Рич только рукой махнул на все предупреждения — один «какой-то парень», это не он, Рич, облетевший половину планет в этой гребаной галактике на тарантайке, в которой нормальный человек поостерегся бы в соседний город слетать. А он летал, и метеоритные дожди проходил, и от ищеек полиса уворачивался, и еще умудрялся зашибать столько, что мог себе позволить внеплановые отпуска раз семь в году, когда нужно было залечь на дно после очередного «дельца».

Его знали все, кому нужно было перевозить что-нибудь без ведома государства, его имя передавалось из уст в уста, как имя самого рискового, но талантливого пилота, отнюдь не за то, что он был каким-то простым «одним парнем», а именно из-за того, что он мог взяться за дело, в котором потерпели поражение все прочие.

Шанс выполнить задуманное появился очень скоро — паренек на входе, продающий билеты, отпер парадную дверь (три слоя облупившейся краски и неплохой шанс получить занозу, если возьмешься за нее голой рукой), открывая доступ в недра порока первым посетителям. Гонщик появился чуть позже, без всяких происшествий пересек зал — даже очарованные его изгибами завсегдатаи не рискнули бы попытаться его лапать при наличии двух охранников в зале. Ричу повезло, что сам он был охранником и его бы никто останавливать не стал. Воспользовавшись тем, что второй рыломордый вышибала отвернулся, Рич скользнул за кулису следом за затянутой в кожу фигурой.

— Привет, мы еще не знакомы, — заявил он, перегораживая Гонщику дорогу, и протянул ему руку для рукопожатия, — Рич.

Шлем качнулся — было видно, что Гонщик окинул его демонстративным взглядом от стоптаных ботинок не по размеру, по обветшалым полам костюма вверх, до цацки Алексатти на шее, которая выглядела не ошейником на бродячем псе, а клеймом абсолютной и слегка тупоумной преданности. Если не знать, что через пятьдесят футов после пересечения красной границы цепь сожмется и перережет ему горло — выглядит обыкновенной цацкой, как у шестерок банды.

Эмоции были неуловимы на закрытом броней лице, но, судя по тому, что Гонщик спрятал свои удлиненные бледные кисти в карманы массивной куртки, подавать ему руку он не собирался — вероятно, остался неудовлетворен результатами внешней ревизии. Мотнул головой еле заметно, призывая Рича освободить дорогу, но тот не спешил сдаваться без боя, хотя высокомерное поведение этого типа могло и отбить охоту продолжать общение. Хотелось как-то вывести его из себя, достать из брони наглой самоуверенности, показать, что ничем друг друга не выше ни вышибала в клубе, ни танцор, которому за шиворот запихивают мелкие купюры — оба они в одной лодке.

— Обычно все наоборот: сначала я с кем-то знакомлюсь, а потом уже дрочу на него под душем, но с тобой все не так. Слишком уж шикарная у тебя задница.

Гонщик, все так же, без слов, протиснулся мимо, отпихнув ухмыляющегося Рича плечом и скрылся в глубине закулисья.

Ну, по крайней мере, Ричу стало понятно, что тот точно не имеет никакого отношения к операции по его спасению — вряд ли спаситель вел бы себя так, получив возможность приватной встречи со спасаемым.

***

Рич рассчитывал, что этот день пройдет без особых проблем: основная труппа уехала развлекать гостей на какой-то прием на вилле Алексатти — единственном, наверное, шикарном местечке на этой гиблой планетке. Оставшиеся, в основном не блещущие особыми талантами и красотой (раз не попали в основной состав), должны были малыми силами весь вечер развлекать завсегдатаев клуба. Людей для шоу не хватало, управляющий пытался угнать у Джейка пару официантов, на что тот ответил решительным отказом — а посуду кто мыть будет, да убирать переполненные пепельницы? Но, когда выяснилось, что у парня из второго состава, который должен был занимать левый угол сцены, начался гон, и он превратился из второсортного товара в эксклюзивный, выставленный на особые торги, проблема с количеством танцоров встала крайне остро.

И решилась не вполне удачным для Рича образом — хмурый свинорылый Маркус, его напарник, безгранично преданный клану, заглянул к нему в комнатенку, которая даже и не запиралась изнутри, и поставил его перед фактом: сегодня левый угол сцены украшает он собственной персоной. Да, природа в общем-то была к Ричу милосердна — сложен он был неплохо, но скорее годился для драк и опасных приключений, чем для вихляния задницей. О чем он и не преминул Маркусу сообщить, за что тут же получил чувствительный тычок под и без того больные ребра.

— Тебе права голоса не давали, уе***. Алексатти скажет — пойдешь папиков жопой обслуживать, а пока сказали — танцевать, значит, будешь танцевать. Не стесняйся, все равно скоро подыхать, будет хоть что вспомнить, — хохотнул этот огрызок, которого точно никто на сцену не решился бы выпустить в здравом уме, и швырнул в только-только разогнувшегося Рича комом барахла.  
Попыток спорить тот больше не стал предпринимать, себе дороже, хотелось сохранить целыми остаток костей. Так что Рич просто хмуро зыркнул на надсмотрщика, который, довольный собой, удалился, не забыв хлопнуть дверью. Рич никогда не мог понять жестокости, которую способны продемонстрировать слабые люди, стоит им найти кого-то еще слабее, так что только пожал плечами и поднял ком с пола.

Итак, для вечернего выхода ему предлагались — шорты цвета хаки, обтягивающие настолько, что их будто бы и не было, высокие военные сапоги на плоской подошве, кожаные перчатки без пальцев и майка со множеством стратегических прорезей по периметру грудной клетки и живота (особенно костюмер поусердствовал в районе сосков). В общем, ему, на счастье, выпала роль солдафона, а не «чуда в перьях» с бриллиантовой затычкой в анусе. Глянув на себя в мутное зеркало в сортире, залитом синюшным светом, (в его комнате зеркало отсутствовало), Рич, тоскливо окинув этот кошмар модельера взглядом, погонял прорези майки так, чтобы те демонстрировали как можно меньшее количество кровоподтеков. Он и сам не мог бы сказать, толкало его на это тщеславие или нежелание стать жертвой пристального внимания какого-нибудь местного любителя садо-мазо.

Вся обслуга клуба не затыкаясь обсуждала гон ничем не приметного парнишки, так что на новый образ Рича никто и внимания не обратил. Гон. Событие, конечно, редкое, но не исключительное по меркам галактики. Здесь это, по-видимому, случалось не так часто. Оно и понятно, учитывая специфику заведения, где секс продавался настолько же запросто, как бутылка пива.

Гон был пережитком прошлого, внезапным взбрыком природы, механизмом, который появился еще во времена изобилия самок, но никуда не исчез после того, как их остались единицы. Он мог навестить любого мужчину, не трахавшегося в течение какого-то определенного срока (индивидуального у каждого), или трахавшегося, но невзаимно влюбленного, или вообще могло быть ни с чем не связано.

Просто в один из дней ты просыпался с каменным стояком, невозможностью связно мыслить и желанием взять/дать любому/любым, кто изъявит желание. Несомненным плюсом, если у этого дерьма могли быть плюсы, было то, что практически никто не мог противиться флюидам, исходящим от человека в гоне, так что можно было попытаться успеть выбрать себе кого-нибудь менее отвратного прежде, чем окончательно снесет башку. И так в течение пары недель до тех пор, пока мутная пелена возбуждения не спадала, оставив тебя изнеможденного, похудевшего на десяток килограмм и с мозолью на члене.

Чаще всего наступление гона можно было предсказать еще за пару дней по становящемуся терпко-цитрусовым запаху тела, но, как правило, после того, как запах появлялся, уже ничего с этим нельзя было сделать. С корабля на корабль ходили слухи о капитанах, уходивших в рейс в одиночку на пустом корабле и сходящих с ума из-за гона к концу плавания. И это в том случае, если никаких планет не попадалось по дороге, а ведь бывало и попадались, и несчастные приключенцы-дальнобойщики, не способные соображать, вываливались из кораблей прямо в трепещущие объятия какого-нибудь племени каннибалов.

В общем, было множество причин для того, чтобы Рич боялся этого явления, как огня, стараясь почаще посещать дорогостоящие бордели Полиса, чтобы унять в себе пережитки звериного наследия. Очень уж ему не хотелось стоять на четвереньках перед кем-нибудь вроде Маркуса и умолять, чтобы тот его трахнул. Или даже наоборот, но не менее омерзительно, — трахнуть покрытого оспинами вышибалу самому.

Раздумывая над всем этим, Рич поднялся на сцену и занял свой угол. Заметил, что помосты по сторонам помещения сегодня пустовали — слишком уж мало в строю осталось танцоров, чтобы заполнить и их, и сцену. Да и зрителей было маловато — большинство из тех, кто мог оплатить вход в это заведение, сейчас были на том же приеме, где и местные примы. Разгуливали под эко-сферой по парку, окружающему имение главы клана, и стараясь даже не замечать подступающую к зеленой лужайке пустыню, плещущуюся за стеклом купола. Пили шампанское, выращенное на каком-нибудь винограднике в центральной плеяде планет, где людям по средствам было заниматься садоводством. Ели изысканные закуски, разложенные на обнаженных телах танцоров и, по совместительству, местных шлюшек.

Рич пару раз и сам бывал на подобных мероприятиях, но ничего не смог бы сейчас припомнить, кроме смешанного чувства гадливости и стыда. Не то чтобы он был настолько шлепнутым, чтобы верить в истинную любовь, но под взглядами толпы изысканно трахать разукрашенную шлюху, раскинувшуюся посреди стола, — это все-таки было слишком. Некоторые вещи на его взгляд все-таки не стоило выставлять напоказ.

Интересная мысль для человека, сейчас щеголяющего полуголым на потеху пьяненькой публике, поймал он сам себя на мысли и усмехнулся. Впрочем, очень скоро ему стало не до смеха — включилась (как всегда с омерзительного скрежета) местная музыка, так что пришла пора начинать шевелиться.

Танцевальных навыков у контрабандиста было не много, не за это его позвали на такую работенку, но все же Маркус поглядывал на него весьма красноречиво, своим хмурым взглядом обещая помочь Ричу сосчитать собственные ребра, если он не будет шевелить задницей так, чтобы понравилось гостям.

Во избежание, он принялся сосредоточенно пританцовывать на месте, исполняя те нехитрые движения, которые знал. Чувствовал он себя до крайности нелепо, выставленный на всеобщее обозрение в своем жутком наряде из дырок, как кусок мяса. А еще его до крайности бесило то, что он вынужден делать то, что не умеет, у всех на виду. Например, он отлично дрался, неплохо стрелял и превосходно водил свой транспортник, но зрителей это волновало мало, в отличие от того, что он не умеет вихляться, как местные шлюхи. Рич старался даже не смотреть в сторону профессиональных танцоров — даже самый плюгавый исполнитель из второго состава двигался лучше, чем он, и это сбивало. Не то чтобы он хотел быть одним из них, но ему определенно не нравилось быть худшим. Так что он отрешился и смотрел на дальнюю стену, не обращая внимания ни на что, происходящее вокруг.

И только когда по его спине пробежал холодок от чьего-то присутствия в шаговой близости, он вздрогнул. Чье-то гибкое тело в прохладном шероховатом костюме, извиваясь, прижалось к его спине, а затянутая в плотную ткань ладонь скользнула по его животу вверх, игриво и по-хозяйски забравшись под его футболку и продемонстрировав восторженно потянувшимся к сцене зрителям грудь Рича. Рич вздрогнул — ладонь приставшего к нему танцовщика неприятно задела травмированное ребро. Стараясь выглядеть отрешенным профессионалом, альфа просто продолжал ритмично переступать с ноги на ногу, игнорируя все эти недвусмысленные телодвижения — давать Маркусу шанс еще разочек использовать его в качестве боксерской груши не хотелось.

Мерцающий пульсирующий в такт музыке свет делал картинку расплывчатой, сердце парня колотилось в такт басам, а потом и вовсе ухнуло вниз, когда шероховатая ладонь скользнула вниз, к резинке его шорт и помедлила там на секунду-другую, заставляя заинтригованных зрителей податься вперед. К счастью для него, на этот раз обошлось без обнаженки — пару раз похабно толкнув его бедрами, его неожиданный партнер переместился к краю сцены.

Принялся заигрывать с толпой, привлекая к Ричу всеобщее внимание — всем телом (за неимением возможности продемонстрировать игру лицом) демонстрируя интерес к этому статному и сильному парню.

Это был Гонщик в своем всегдашнем шлеме, в облегающем, как вторая кожа, трико. Правда, сегодня он вел себя не так холодно и отстраненно, как обычно: вероятно, сказывалось то, что он очутился на основной сцене, а не в подтанцовке. И явно не претендовал на активную позицию — жеманничал, как все эти, напомаженные и в мини-юбках. Вероятно, просто просчитал, что Рич, даже растерявшийся, себя на колени поставить не позволит, и скорее сбросит танцора со сцены, чем включится в такой номер. А может быть, внезапное повышение статуса до второго состава заставило его стать покладистее?

Гонщик тем временем скользил ладонями по изгибам своего тела, обводил узкие бедра, якобы теребил скрытые под плотной тканью соски, заигрывая со зрителями в первом ряду, присаживался на корточки, широко разводя колени, и подманивал их изящными движениями руки, чтобы тут же отпрянуть, подняться и уйти вглубь сцены. В общем — завлекал и очаровывал, рассчитывая на щедрые чаевые в конце номера.

Он то приближался к краю сцены, лаская себя, запрокидывая голову в деланном экстазе, обводя свои прелести ладонями на потеху толпе, то возвращался к Ричу, чтобы вытворить что-нибудь новенькое: закидывал свою ногу на его бедро, как будто растерянный парень был пилоном, или театрально опускался на корточки между его ног, изображая любые виды непотребства, какие только могла вообразить толпа перед ними, то снова отступал на свою половину сцены и развлекал публику там.

Рич кое-как успевал ему отвечать, чтоб не выглядеть совсем недотепой, но слышал уже только биение пульса в своих ушах и ощущал, как стекает между лопаток жаркий пот. Как бы ни старался он казаться профессионалом, как бы не отрешался, вспоминая все самые сложные переделки, в которые попадал, реакция его организма поражала своей прямолинейностью.

Рич начинал терять над собой контроль — контроль над примитивными позывами тела никогда не был его сильной стороной, а сейчас, под биение безумных ритмов, он был абсолютно одурманен. К его телу уже давно никто не прикасался с симпатией — в основном его пиздили, а не ласкали. Это, конечно, ничего не значило, это был просто танец, но телу своему он никак не мог объяснить разницу. «Привет, мое тело, мы с этим чуваком не трахаемся, просто он хочет с моей помощью зашибить побольше денег за вечер».

Для всей этой толпы он наверняка выглядел идиотом — с колом торчащим членом под тонкой тканью шорт, с лихорадочным румянцем, заливающим щеки, с растрепанными рыжими волосами и с полным отсутствием самоконтроля. Больше всего ему хотелось сорвать с этого тщедушного доходяги шлем и врезать ему по роже за все эти штучки. И поцеловать. Может быть, даже укусить.

Еще работающей частью мозга Рич понимал, что ходит по тонкому краю — возбуждение такой силы способно кинуть его в гон с утроенной скоростью, но ничего поделать не мог — во-первых, если бы он прервал танец прямо сейчас, ему перепало бы и от лишившегося бабла Гонщика, и от лишившегося дармового шоу Маркуса. Во-вторых, ему это нравилось, хоть и за эти пятнадцать минут танца с Гонщиком он затрахался больше, чем на всех своих прошлых работах, включая даже те, где ему приходилось проводить сутки за штурвалом Бригитты.

Отключив последний огонек адекватности в своем сознании, Рич стремительно пересек сцену и прижался грудью к спине развлекающего толпу Гонщика, злорадно подмечая, что тот подобрался, не ожидая прикосновения, и на миг утратил всю свою развязность, закаменев.

«Испугался, гаденыш» — мстительно подумал Рич, и это была последняя его связная мысль. Потому что дальше он довольно грубо принялся повторять все то, что изображал до этого Гонщик — имитацию полового акта через все разделяющие их слои одежды. То выпускал его и кружил вокруг, как хищник, то увлекал в практически нормальный танец, то толкал на грубые доски пола на колени. Один раз даже изобразил, как смачно шлепнул того ладонью по заднице.

Судя по реву толпы, зрители были довольны. Судя по тому, как реагировал Гонщик, эта игра нравилась ему все меньше и меньше, но денег, судя по всему, ему очень хотелось.

А Ричу хотелось его, хотелось по-настоящему, хотелось повторить все то же самое, но без зрителей, без одежды, без дурацкого шлема. Хотелось запустить ладонь в волосы, искусать губы, толкнуть на колени…

В какой-то момент шея Гонщика так податливо изогнулась, демонстрируя оголенный участок между воротом трико и краем шлема, что Рич не смог перебороть себя и прижался к ней губами. Сильно прикусил, ощущая, как по телу партнера пробежала ненаигранная дрожь, а уже через секунду Гонщик с неожиданной силой вышвырнул его со сцены за кулисы.

Шлюховатый танцор оказался на удивление сильным — Рича буквально впечатало в стену. Тот не смог сразу включиться в драку — ничерта не видел в темном коридоре после залитой мерцанием софитов сцены. Секундного промедления оказалось достаточно, чтобы проиграть в неначавшейся драке.

— Если ты думаешь, что я позволю лапать себя кому-то из выродков Алексатти, ты ошибаешься, — прошипел Гонщик, вдавливая прохладное лезвие в уязвимую кожу его шеи.

— Я и не из этих, — прохрипел Рич, придавленный его локтем к стене гримерки. Самым пакостным во всей этой ситуации было то, что возбуждение никуда не делось, и гибкое прохладное тело Гонщика, сейчас воинственно прижимающее его, нисколько не способствовало успокоению. И, кажется, тот это почувствовал как минимум своим бедром, так что немного отстранился.

Гонщик насмешливо склонил матово мерцающий шлем набок, такой же, как всегда: отстраненный и холодный, будто и не было ничего на сцене, будто Рич был единственным, кто так завелся. Оттянул лезвием бирюльку на шее Рича, заставив того встревоженно вздрогнуть.

— Если дернешь, мне оторвет башку, а тебя забрызгает, — ехидно (насколько это было возможно с каменным стояком в штанах и лезвием у горла) проинформировал его Рич и пояснил, потому что ему показалось, что Гонщик немного растерялся, — я местный пленник, а это — мои последние радости перед казнью.

— Ну, тогда радуйся, тебя убью не я, — холодно резюмировал Гонщик. Лезвие дрогнуло и медленно, будто в задумчивости, отъехало от его шеи. Танцовщик выпустил его из захвата и поспешно вернулся на сцену — судя по овациям и свисту, их выступление будет вознаграждено щедрыми чаевыми. Рич же туда возвращаться не собирался по крайней мере до тех пор, пока не приведет себя в порядок.

— Ричардс, тебе на сцену через 7 минут, что ты тут завис? — прикрикнул на него появившийся в помещении помощник управляющего (сам управляющий, разумеется, сейчас занимался шоу на вилле).

Рич вздрогнул, отлипая от стены, и короткими перебежками ломанулся к туалетной кабинке — его военные шорты были слишком обтягивающими для того, чтобы выходить в подобном состоянии обратно на сцену, а семи минут вполне могло хватить…

Единственное, что радовало во всей этой истории, заключил Рич, обнюхав свою ладонь после, — его тело, несмотря на практически неконтролируемое возбуждение, не подавало никаких других признаков приближения гона: никакие его выделения не пахли тем самым чертовым апельсином, его не тянуло вскочить на первого встречного, да и смазки не стало вырабатываться больше, чем обычно. Пока он был абсолютно здоров.

Больше в этот вечер они вместе не танцевали. Довольно скоро все шоу прибрали к рукам желающие выдвинуться новички, которые были куда как более обнаженными, чем Рик, и уж точно в двести раз менее одетыми, чем Гонщик. Они, не стесняясь, облизывали друг друга на потеху публике, вжимались в друг друга, а Рич смотрел и не мог оторваться, но не возбужденно, не так, как при взгляде на Гонщика, а скорее как на раздавленную колесами эргомобиля зверюшку на бетоне дороги. Вроде омерзительно, но глаз притягивает.

Только под конец общего шоу, когда массовка покидала сцену, уступая примам из второго состава, которые наверняка собирались что-нибудь в себя позапихивать, Гонщик внезапно снова оказался с ним рядом и притянул к краю сцены — на поклон. Собрал порцию последних оваций и чаевые, поклонился щедрости зрителей и демонстративно засунул их в задний карман военных Ричевских шорт. После чего снова куда-то скрылся.

Рич не стал прямо за кулисами доставать деньги из своих карманов. Их было не особо много — основная часть досталась Гонщику, который собирал подати сразу после танца. Да в местных деньгах для контрабандиста и не было никакого смысла — он не планировал задержаться здесь надолго.

Кое-как добрался до душевой, чтобы смыть с себя запах пота, возбуждения и курева зрителей и собственного возбуждения и облома. Это было правильным решением, пересчитать мятые купюры в одиночестве — ведь среди них обнаружился обрывок бумаги с коротким указанием «послезавтра в 11-44. У Клайва. Третья кабинка». Сердце Рича запело — его спаситель нашел его все-таки, а значит впереди — свобода. Хоть что-то в этот безумный день пошло как надо.

***  
Рич был абсолютно и беспредельно счастлив. Он уже побывал в третьей кабинке «у Клайва», кафе, куда ходили пожрать шестерки Алексатти, и куда он демонстративно отпросился у Маркуса, поделившись с ним частью полученной от Гонщика выручки за тот вечер. Пришел, игнорируя подозрительные взгляды туповатых мафиоз, заказал порцию блинчиков, залез в третью кабинку и принялся ждать кого-нибудь, кто его спасет отсюда. Например, команду элитных убийц, которые перебьют весь клан Алексатти, обезвредят бомбу у него на шее и вернут корабль.

Спустя час, когда блинчики были съедены, до Рича дошло, что таким образом его никто спасать не будет. Так что пришлось обследовать окружающий интерьер. Не безуспешно — в солонке обнаружился микрочип, завернутый в целлофановую пленку. Рич не был особо подкован технически, но догадался, что тот, наверное, заблокирует функцию геолокации на его ошейнике и спасет от отрыва башки в случае, если он покинет очерченный ему периметр.

Уничтожение клана Алексатти и возвращение корабля теперь было исключительно в его руках и план уже был готов. Разумеется, убивать никого Рич не собирался — смотаться бы отсюда, наделав поменьше шума, и успеть улететь как можно дальше прежде, чем заметят. Лучше всего для этого подходил день запланированной Алексатти операции, в которой Ричу отводилась роль священной жертвы, — по крайней мере, никто не удивился бы, заметив его в ангаре. До тех пор чип был спрятан в нагрудном кармане его потрепанного пиджака.

Теперь у него было полное право планировать свое будущее — какой кабак он посетит первым после освобождения, например. Пока, конечно, он мог рассчитывать только на пойло у Джейка, да и не следовало выглядеть слишком веселым накануне своей гибели.

— Налей-ка мне лучшее, что у тебя есть! — гордо высыпая из всех карманов остатки мелочи, оставшиеся после блинчиков, и залезая на потасканный стул у барной стойки, провозгласил Рич. Клуб еще был закрыт, а Джейк только-только появился в зале. С момента выступления Рича он был на выходном, так что поболтать им не удавалось до этого момента.

Неспешно повязывая фартук, Джейк окинул взглядом горку мелочи и сияющего Рича.

— Этого хватит только дно покрыть. Зато самым лучшим. Хотя, — Джейк вытащил из-под стойки весьма элегантную бутылочку с янтарным напитком, — я еще не поздравлял тебя с успешным началом карьеры танцовщика, ты ведь это празднуешь? Поздравляю, никто ближе тебя к Гонщику не подходил.

Рич не мог рассказать Джейку, что именно благодаря танцу, затеянному Гонщиком, его нашел его спаситель с чипом, зато пообсуждать задницу Гонщика был вполне способен. Чем и занялся, не забывая пересыпать свои сентенции грубостями вроде «гощицкая шлюха», хотя на самом деле никакой неприязни к Гонщику не испытывал. Просто не хотел этого показывать Джейку, который, как и все люди Алексатти, Гонщика не очень жаловал. Скорее всего, из-за его нежелания спать со всеми подряд.

— По поводу Гонщика… — Джейк замялся и склонился к Ричу поближе, будто бы полируя стойку, — он наводил о тебе справки через десять минут после вашего танца. Имя там, и как ты тут очутился. Заинтересовался тобой. Так что, может быть, у вас все на мази. Не упусти свой шанс.

Рич забормотал что-то восторженное, обещая поиметь его за всех Алексатти разом, если выпадет такая возможность до момента неминуемой гибели. На самом деле же он задумался о том, что Гонщик как раз успел бы поискать заказ на его спасение в базе, прежде чем выйти на сцену на поклон и передать ему записку.

Вечером этого же дня Рич лежал на покатой крыше соседнего с клубом здания — какой-то заброшенной фабрики, судя по всему. Пиджак с микросхемой в кармане он подложил под голову — это было его сокровище. Немного досаждал веющий из пустыни сухой ветер, который цеплялся за отходящие от крыши куски прогнившего железа и грохотал ими, зато здесь, наверху, Рич мог не беспокоиться, что за ним следит кто-то еще, кроме звезд. А звезды он любил, любил так же, как свой корабль, как путешествия на другой край галактики… Он с детства был влюблен в небо, сбежал в него при первой же возможности, и вот оно как все сложилось.

Рич был доволен своей жизнью — абсолютная свобода вне правительств и кланов, деньги, достаточные, чтобы время от времени позволить себе искупаться в океане любого цвета: от оранжевого на Аль-Сингаре, до черного в Рингатоне. Только он и звезды, да верная Бригитта, и за этот кайф еще и деньги платят!

Бывало, конечно, немного одиноко в перелетах, это правда, но он не был уверен, что порой тридцатидневное одиночество труднее переносить, чем такое же по длительности присутствие тет-а-тет с каким-нибудь мудилой-механиком. Техник из Рича был так себе, куда хуже, чем капитан. Пройти метеоритный дождь он мог с закрытыми глазами, только по показаниям приборов, а вот с перепрограммированием движка Бригитты справиться своими силами не мог, за то и поплатился.

Рич, вздохнув, подумал, что созрел для того, чтобы нанять кого-нибудь на свой корабль после того, как выпутается из этой передряги. Больше так влипать не хотелось, да и надоело оставлять в каждом порту прибытия энную сумму за диагностику систем. Оставалось только найти такого же авантюриста, как он сам.

И найти хоть кого-нибудь, чтобы отогнать опасно нависший над ним гон. Он уже построил маршрут побега таким образом, чтобы как можно скорее попасть на какую-нибудь мусорную планетку, на которой кого-нибудь можно подцепить. Это, конечно, был не лучший маршрут бегства, но лучший предполагал двадцатидневное одиночество в скачке с края вселенной в центральную часть галактики. Столько времени у рыжего просто не было, он это остро понимал — судя по тому, как его тело отреагировало на Гонщика. Странно, впрочем, что ни на кого другого он так не реагировал — вокруг полно шлюх, и даже деньги еще остались, а он выбрал того, кто не продается. Если бы гон был на подлете, ему бы все равно было куда и с кем, а он пока хотел одного, конкретного. И стояло исправно только на одного.

Тут было впору припомнить всякую мистическую дичь вроде «притяжения сердец» или «истинных пар», которую втюхивают большинству девушек с детства, зная, что вынуждены будут продать ее какому-нибудь толстосуму — в брак или, чаще всего, в личный гарем. И если грамотно засирать уши девочкам по этому поводу, можно в 17 им сказать — «вон в дверях твоя истинная пара, люби ее и уважай до скончания времен, а теперь иди собирай чемоданы». Фокс Ричардс, к счастью, девушкой не был. Он воспитывался на других историях — об отважных пилотах, осваивающих космос, о приключениях и о страшных монстрах. А отважные пилоты всегда выбирали не то, что с легкостью само идет в руки, а то, за что нужно побороться — оно ценнее.

Впрочем, следовало признать: Гонщик как-то особо завладел его мыслями в последнее время. Рич больше не предпринимал попыток завязать с ним общение, увлеченный разработкой плана побега, но, когда их смены совпадали, не мог заставить себя отвести взгляд от гибкого тела в обтягивающем костюме. Чуда не случилось — во второй состав Гонщика не приняли, он остался, где был, на разогреве. Кроме горячих эротических фантазий с парнем, чьего лица даже не видел, Рича мучал еще один вопрос: он ли его спаситель? Подсунул ли записку кто-то из зала, рискуя выдать их обоих в подготовке плана побега, или же это был сам Гонщик?

Не задумываться об интересе к Гонщику было трудно — сейчас, например, Рич, сам не зная как, как будто не сам выбирал, занял именно ту крышу, с которой был виден запаркованный байк. Времени как-то соблазнять неприступного шлемастого у него уже не было, но полюбоваться в последние разы никто не мешал. И смена его как раз заканчивалась…

Впрочем, полюбоваться не получилось — как только удлиненная фигура в шлеме повернула из-за угла, размашистым и нисколько не развязным шагом направившись к своему транспорту, из теней возникло несколько фигур, незамеченных Ричем. Суть их претензий он с высоты склада услышать не мог, но, по подобравщейся фигуре танцовщика и сверкнувшей в руке одного из нападающих стали, сделал вывод, что дело запахло жареным. Один против четырех — не лучший расклад.

Рич не стал дожидаться развития событий и спрыгнул на черную лестницу, ведущую по стене ветхого склада вниз. Выломал железный прут из перил и перемахнул пару этажей. Отсюда уже можно было понять, о чем говорят воинственные фигуры, кружащие вокруг Гонщика. Все сводилось к тому, что Гощик, такой-сякой, и давать не дает никому, экая цаца, и рожу Бейду попортил. Как Рич понял, перехватывая свое самодельное оружие поудобнее, Бейд был тем самым, на примере кого его приятель-бармен учил окружающих не соваться к Гонщику. А теперь он попросил друзьяшек за него вступиться, как мило и по-товарищески, именно так Рич и представлял себе мафиозную мужественность в клане Алексатти. В общем, он нисколько не жалел, что кое-что у них позаимствовал.

Тем временем обсуждение стало особенно жарким — Гонщик достал (опять неизвестно откуда) уже печально известное Ричу лезвие.

План — броситься на помощь шлемастому, был спонтанен и не учитывал одного, как осознал Рич, в тенях пересекая переулок и приближаясь к дерущимся, — того, что отошел слишком далеко от клуба, а значит, его ошейник принялся предостерегающе сжиматься. Прийти Гонщику на помощь он попросту не мог, если не хотел остаться без башки. Чип остался в пиджаке, брошенном на крыше, да и глупо было так рисковать хоть из-за кого — накануне побега демонстрировать охране, что твои наручники сломаны. План пришлось менять на ходу — Рич просто выскользнул из тени на желтушный свет газовых фонарей и загрохотал трубой по стене дома, привлекая к себе внимание.

— Рамсы попутали, пацанчики? — поинтересовался он, красивым жестом перекидывая прут из руки в руку. Шалость удалась — внимание он привлек, остальное было за Гонщиком, и тот успел этим шансом воспользоваться — одному из отвлекшихся нападающих продырявил руку, заставив выронить нож, а второму приставил лезвие к горлу. Этого было достаточно, чтобы энтузиазм нападающих утих. Трое пустились наутёк, а четвертый залебизил и принялся бормотать извинения. Гонщик только тяжело вздохнул и отпустил и его тоже.

Когда вся компания скрылась за поворотом, мерцающий в полумраке шлем качнулся в сторону Рича.

— Спасибо, — голос Гонщика был таким же ровным и практически лишенным эмоций, как и всегда. Или это так действовал шлем, преломляя и заглушая звуки? В общем, в этот раз в голосе робота были легкие нотки недоумения и благодарности — Ричу хватило.

— Тебя зацепили, — отбросив непригодившееся оружие на мостовую, парень кивнул в сторону прорехи на боку Гонщика. В полумраке видно было паршиво, так что танцовщик зашел в круг света, чтобы оценить нанесенный урон. Все еще слишком далеко от Рича, который уже начинал задыхаться в своем ошейнике. — Подойдешь еще ближе, и я тебе помогу.

— Прикончишь и прервешь мои страдания на этой бренной земле? — поинтересовался Гонщик, приблизившись к нему. Не считал серьезной опасностью? В любом случае, Рич впервые услышал от него какое-то подобие шутки, вроде как выражающее готовность к диалогу. Склонился над его раной — ничего опасного. Полез в карман за заживляющей мазью, которую в последнее время все время носил при себе на случай очередных (или внеочередных) побоев.

— Ларетская мазь? — в голосе явственно прозвучало удивление. — Откуда она у пленника?

Рич вскинул бровь — танцор, который разбирается в подобных вещах? Ларетская мазь была одним из самых дорогих лекарственных средств в галактике. Что-то они такое в нее добавляли, что одновременно делало ее практически всесильной и при этом запрещенной на большинстве планет федерации. Какой-нибудь секрет каких-нибудь желез какого-нибудь вымирающего вида, он не вдавался в подробности, когда перевозил этот груз. И незнание нисколько не помешало ему присовокупить к кругленькой сумме, полученной за этот заказ, еще и несколько коробочек с бесценным бальзамом.

— Засунул в анус при обыске, — отшутился он, выдавливая алый гель на пальцы. На самом деле его не особо-то шмонали. Оружие отобрали и отделали по первое число, — теперь у меня самый ценный анус в галактике.

Гонщик отвел его руку от раны, не давая прикоснуться к ней через рваную прорезь в ткани жучино-зеленоватого сегодня костюма. Он явно не стал переодеваться по дороге домой, а теперь ему попадет за испорченный реквизит. Потянулся куда-то за спину, щелкнул невидимой застежкой, слишком высокотехнологичной для этого захолустья, и костюм разошелся до середины спины. Понятно — не хотел расходовать бесценную мазь на тряпку. Приспустил с плеча и повернулся боком к ошалевшему Ричу — мажь.

Рич чуть с ума не сошел. До этого он видел обнаженными только руки Гонщика, да ту беззащитную полоску шеи, за которую успел его цапнуть. А теперь такое изобилие — матовая бледная кожа, покрывающаяся мурашками от прохладного ночного ветерка, изгиб спины, сочетающий и беззащитно выступающие позвонки и тугие мышцы плеч, изящные ключицы, а на шее — след от того самого укуса, которым наградил его Рич… Показалось, что даже пустынный ветер, досаждавший парню на крыше, запах как-то особо призывно и сладко.

Парень принялся поскорее втирать в его ребра мазь, надеясь, что благоговейное подрагивание его пальцев не слишком заметно ехидному холодному Гонщику, который, нимало не стесняясь, с такой легкостью обнажается… Рич одернул сам себя — он перевидал полным-полно голых парней и никогда не смущался видом кого-нибудь из них без майки, так почему мерцающая нагота какого-то танцора вызывает в нем такие ощущения? Опять мелькнула мысль о близящемся гоне.

Ранка на боку Гонщика начала затягиваться прямо на глазах, а Рич понял, что выдавил лечебного геля слишком много — он еще остался на пальцах. Пользуясь тем, что Гонщик пока не собирается натягивать костюм, прикоснулся пальцами к укусу на его шее, намазывая и его заодно. Гонщик вздрогнул от неожиданности. Так же, как и тогда, на сцене, когда Рич поймал его со спины. Ричу нравились моменты, когда он прошибал оборону этого сдержанного типа, делая его на мгновение беззащитным. Он бы начал коллекционировать эти мгновения, если бы не улетал завтра.

Дождавшись, пока мазь впитается, Гонщик натянул костюм обратно. Один щелчок и материя снова туго обтянула его тело. Благодарно кивнул, немного поправил ворот, и, все так же без слов, направился к своему байку, оставив замершего Рича зачарованно смотреть ему вслед.

— Не хочешь свалить отсюда? — хрипло предложил Рич, не совсем понимая, что творит. Куда он звал этого типа: в ближайшую подсобку или на другую планету? И, если он на самом деле не его спаситель, а просто один из служащих в клубе Алексатти, не сдаст ли он его? Но не предложить Рич не мог, так что постарался сделать максимально уверенный вид.

Гонщик замер, положив руки на руль своего матово мерцающего железного коня, тоже слишком шикарного для этой планетки, оглянулся через плечо и покачал головой.

— У меня полно дел. — не оскорбленно, не презрительно, просто — констатация факта. Гонщик кажется начал немного симпатизировать рыжему после своего неожиданного спасения. Эх, было бы у него время в запасе, может быть, что-нибудь и получилось бы.

Рич пожал плечами и ухмыльнулся вслед отъезжающему байку — наше дело предложить.

***

Дальнейшее развитие событий показало, что в планах Рича если что может пойти по пизде, оно обязательно пойдет. Парень даже зарекся на будущее придумывать какой-нибудь очередной план: все равно все полетит в тартарары.

Все началось нормально: настал день операции Х, все шестерки ходили напряженные и вдохновленные, ждали сигнала мобилизации, им предстояло опасное сражение, зато с многими трофеями. Рич нацепил микрочип на ошейник Алексатти, возмолившись всем возможным богам, чтобы тот сработал. Теперь ему оставалось только свиснуть у кого-нибудь в охранницкой пушку (на случай непредвиденностей в ангаре) и пойти освободить из ангара свою Бригитту, сделав вид, что ответственно готовится к бою за честь клана Алексатти.

Рич уже вовсю представлял себя в кресле любимого корабля, оставляющим этот убогий мирок как можно дальше за своей спиной. Были тут, конечно, и хорошие вещи, но ни Джейк, бармен, ни Гонщик, каким бы сексуальным он ни был бы, не могли перевесить совокупного мудачизма всего клана Алексатти и общей дермовости захолустной планетки.

Прокравшись по коридору одного из зданий к кабинету охраны, где люди Алексатти обычно курили, выпивали прямо на службе и не особо охраняли ни клуб, ни склады, ни свои корабли, Рич скользнул внутрь незамеченный и сразу же увидел крюки, на которые безалаберные мафиози просто повесили свои кобуры. Бери — не хочу. Рич как раз-таки крайне хотел, и, прислушиваясь к беседе, занялся выполнением первой части своего плана. Охрана была увлечена разговором, так что все его махинации проходили незамеченными.

Алексатти приготовил нам жирный подарок, слышали?

Неразборчивый ответ.

Да еще один с гоном. Щас лежит обдолбанный в комнате наверху, чтобы крышей не поехал, пока мы воюем. А вечером нам отдадут.

Одобрительные возгласы, неразборчиво.

Гонщик в гоне, охуеть просто бля!

Общий хохот и звон стаканов.

Рич, уже выбравшийся из кабинета наружу, замер, ощущая, как рассыпается его стройный план. Да, он был авантюристом, жульничал, манипулировал, грабил богатых и жил счастливо, но плохим человеком он однозначно не был. А бросить пускай даже полузнакомца в лапах многосотенного войска Алексатти было, на его взгляд, практически предательством. Решение было принято.

Дальше все превратилось в какой-то остросюжетный аттракцион. Драка за принцессу — в данном случае, за бессознательного Гонщика, которого пришлось тащить к ангару на спине. Перестрелка в самом ангаре — несмотря на всю свою тупость, мафиози быстро скумекали, что пилот, особенно обреченный, не должен тащить с собой в звездолет обдолбанного стриптизера. И, наконец, тот момент, когда одуревший от счастья и адреналина Рич наконец защелкнул пряжку ремня в капитанском кресле.

Все это слилось в один поток беспрерывных впечатлений: рев сирен, говорящий о всеобщей мобилизации (операция Алексатти началась), беспорядочная пальба опростоволосившейся охраны, пытающейся его задержать, тяжелые удары шлема по спине Рича, перекинувшего «добычу» через плечо, сваливающиеся с ног чужие ботинки, ну ничего, на корабле полным-полно барахла, а вот и родной бок любимой девочки — Бригитты.

Уходя от перекрестного огня с земли, Рич не мог не восхищаться своей удачливостью — ни его, ни его Бригитту даже не зацепило ни разу. Где-то за переборкой при особо крутых маневрах Гонщик бился шлемом о стены. Рич просто свалил его, как кучу барахла, в жилом отсеке, потому что времени устроить его поудобнее у пилота не было ни тогда, ни сейчас. В конце концов, шлем должен был его мало-мальски защитить, а с остальным поможет Ларетская мазь.

Рич увлекся полетом — наконец-то он был в своей стихии. Звезды и космическая тишина, преследователи, если они и были — отстали, осталось только пройти астероидный пояс, чтобы выйти на магистральный маршрут. Рич слабо представлял теперь, куда должен отправиться. Дурманящий голову гон, оказывается, был не его, а Гонщика, так что ему-то никакие бордели были не нужны, в отличие от…

Стоило вспомнить о Гонщике, как Рич услышал какие-то шорохи у себя за спиной. Оглянуться сейчас, пока он проходил поток, было смерти подобно — любой из этих булыганов мог превратить его корабль в лепешку. Судя по звукам, Гонщик пытался преодолеть разделяющее их (весьма небольшое) пространство корабля, но, опять же, глухие удары говорили о том, что преодолевает он этот путь по большей части на четвереньках. Сказывался или транквилизатор, которым его накачали, или же это был побочный эффект гона — зачем ходить, если нужно лежать и дрочить?

Когда он наконец появился в поле зрения Рича — шарахнулся о приборную доску и принялся по ней медленно сползать, в руке у него была весьма воинственно зажата отвертка. Другой рукой он пытался уцепиться хоть за что-нибудь, чтобы не встретиться с металлом мостика задницей. Рич придержал его за плечо, не глядя. Потерять контроль над полетом он себе позволить не мог.

— Если собрался заколоть меня отверткой, подожди, пока мы не пройдем поток. Тогда на корабле будет один труп, а не два. — вся Ричева легкомысленность, с которой он вел на земле, испарилась. Он сейчас был капитан корабля, несущий ответственность за экипаж, принимающий решения о жизни и смерти, собранный и решительный. Даже радость по поводу побега он отложил до момента окончательного спасения, а болтовню и подавно.

Не обращая внимания на его суровый вид, Гонщик протянул к нему затянутую в трико ладонь — вероятно, его схватили непосредственно перед сегодняшним выступлением.

Гонщик, каким-то чудом утвердившись на одном месте — чуть ли не на коленях у Рича, принялся ожесточенно тыкать отверткой в дублирующую приборную панель. Сам Рич в технике разбирался постольку-поскольку и, наверное не рискнул доверить свой корабль первому встречному, если бы дублирующая панель не перегорела еще года три назад

По крайней мере Гонщик никуда больше не сползал и не загораживал вид. Мешал не он сам, а сладковатый запах гона, пропитавший тонкую ткань сценического костюма и сейчас расползающийся по мостику. Рич старался отключиться от всего, кроме маршрута, проложенного для Бригитты бортовым компьютером, но получалось не очень хорошо — трудно управлять кораблем, когда к тебе прижимается горячее, лихорадочно-возбужденное тело. Гонщик еще и потереться об него норовил, продолжая колупаться в недрах панели.

— Это не подождет? — довольно грубо попытался отмахнуться он от шлемастого, но тот только крепче в него вцепился.  
— Слушай! — не менее грубо отрезал Гонщик, еле способный говорить. Рич прислушался: внутри панели что-то мерзонько пиликало. Наверное с начала пути, но ему, за штурвалом, совсем не до этого странного писка было. Гонщик снова закопошился, что-то налаживая в гуще проводов, с трудом вытолкнул слова из пересохшего горла:

— Такое же, — кивнул на дезактивированный медальон, который Рич еще не успел снять. — Слишком далеко от базы. Рванет.

У Рича не было времени на то, чтобы вникнуть в это заявление. С одной стороны, он понимал, что на корабль установили такой же следящий чип, как и в его ошейник, а с другой — любой метеорит мог уничтожить корабль с такой же вероятностью, если он потеряет управление. Корабль и так трясло, как на ухабистой дороге.

В итоге он даже не успел как следует испугаться за свою жизнь до того момента, как Гонщик потянулся, что-то выдернул из разъема и отшвырнул на пол. Оттолкнулся от плеча Рича, и, воспользовавшись полученным ускорением, добрел до железки и раздавил ее тяжелой подошвой своего ботинка. Дернул на шее ворот — воздуха явно не хватало. Застежка расстегнулась легко, как тогда, на улице, и мостик затопило жарким возбуждающим медово-лимонным ароматом. Пахло липким и влажным, гоном, смазкой, которую в удесятеренных количествах сейчас производило тело танцовщика, его возбуждением… По загривку Рича побежали мурашки, а дыхание перехватило, как будто он оказался в открытом космосе. Он был мастерским пилотом, но все-таки живым человеком. А одно только накатившее воспоминание о мерцающей бледной спине танцовщика, увиденной им в тусклом свете фонаря, в совокупности с этим ароматом вообще могло заставить его кончить.

— П*здуй в душ! — рявкнул он, перекрывая грохот камней по обшивке и писк датчиков.

Гонщик послушно отправился туда, куда его отправляли, оставив Рича в редкие спокойные секунды думать о своей чертовской удаче. Если бы он не прихватил с собой Гонщика, сейчас бы был уже мертв.

**

Гонщик не появлялся из душа довольно долго — Рич уже успел миновать тяжелый кусок маршрута, надолго отрезавший их от возможных преследователей. У Алексатти просто не было пилотов такого класса, что могли бы провести корабль через настолько плотный поток.

Парень заглушил движок, оставляя корабль дрейфовать в космосе — маршрут все-таки следовало обсудить с нечаянным пассажиром, а из этой конкретной точки можно было отправиться практически куда угодно в обитаемой галактике. Закинул ноги на приборную панель, глянул на дублирующую, помигивающую огоньками. Кажется, пока доставал маячок, Гонщик ее еще и починил. Впереди расстилалось бесчисленное количество звезд, тысячи обитаемых планет, и на каждой кто-нибудь сидел и ждал, когда Фокс Ричардс прилетит и их облапошит. Вид звезд очаровывал и погружал в своеобразный транс, заставляя отрешиться от того факта, что где-то за его спиной активированная секс-бомба скользит ладонями по своему мыльному телу, запрокидывает голову, подставляя волосы тугим струям… Фантазировать о волосах Гонщика у Рича получалось херово — он так и не видел его лица.

— Так лучше, — раздался из-за его спины чей-то голос. Никто, конечно, кроме Гонщика, тут не мог оказаться, но Рич ведь ни разу еще не слышал его голос, не приглушенный забралом шлема. Рич неловко спустил ноги вниз и крутанулся на стуле, оборачиваясь к вошедшему.

— Блять, — только и смог резюмировать Рич, пока тот пересекал комнату и садился в штурманское кресло (больше здесь просто некуда было присесть) лицом к нему.

От его пассажира по-прежнему пахло и возбуждением, и сочащейся смазкой, но уже меньше, многое смылось водой, восклицание было вызвано не этим. И не видом обнаженных ключиц — он натянул какую-то древнюю растянутую майку Рича, которая доходила ему до середины живота, оставляя открытой полоску светлой кожи от своего края до пуговичек коротковатых штанов. Не удлиненные длиннопалые руки, не бьющаяся венка на шее — ничто из этого не было причиной ошеломления Рича.

Дело было в лице. Нет, с ним все было в порядке — бледно-стальные пытливые глаза, темные волосы, прилипший ко лбу завиток, может быть, нос слегка длинноват, но на уровне пикантной изюминки, а не уродства. Единственная проблема с лицом была в том, что это лицо принадлежало техническому гению, самому разыскиваемому хакеру в Конфедерации.

— Салливан? — уточнил Рич так, как будто была хоть какая-то вероятность ошибки. Гость кивнул и потер шею тем самым жестом, которым Гонщик частенько поправлял свой шлем. Оба эти образа мучительно пытались слиться в уме Рича, озадаченного настолько, что даже начал забывать о том, что еще пару минут назад представлял этого типа под душем обнаженным. В свете открывшихся фактов это казалось…неуместным.

— Когда я брался сделать для тебя жучок, Фокси, одну чертову микросхему в твой ошейник за пару тысяч кредитов по просьбе твоего друга, — привычным уже холодным тоном начал хакер, — я не рассчитывал, что ты похеришь всю мою многомиллионную операцию, ради которой я тряс жопой на сцене ебанный месяц.

Рич пытался сосредоточиться на сути его слов, но холодный, неожиданно мелодичный голос погружал его в транс. В принципе, он уже смирился с тем, что все последние дни залипал на задницу не какого-то сопливого мальчишки, попавшего в клуб за карточные долги, а хренова гения, чье фото висело одновременно и в сводках «разыскивается» и в академии наук в Полисе. Поговаривали даже, что в розыск он объявлен из-за того, что сумел хакнуть правительственную базу данных.

Все эти факты, пожалуй, даже делали эту конкретную задницу еще более привлекательной. Хотя больше уже было некуда — Салливан пошевелился, закинул ногу на ногу, взгляд Рича скользнул по удлиненной изящной ступне, а воображение сразу обрисовало картинку, на которой эти прекрасные обнаженные ступни сцепятся друг с другом где-то за его спиной, когда он навалится на гибкого теперь-уже-не-танцора, вминая его в постель, слишком узкую для двоих.

С трудом вернувшись к действительности и лихорадочно краснея ушами, Рич помотал головой, отгоняя одурь. Судя по кислому лицу, Салливан был крайне недоволен тем, что его собеседник не способен сосредоточиться на разговоре. Как он сам умудрялся сосредоточиться — было не понятно, потому что душный спелый запах гона одуряюще заполнял помещение.

Они вдвоем заперты на одном корабле, до ближайшей планеты — трое суток, до ближайшей планеты, где есть бордель, после которого не хочется содрать с себя кожу и отдать ее в химчистку — и того дольше. Ричу было кристально ясно, что разговор, каким бы он ни был, закончится в горизонтальной позиции. А может быть, у стены. А может и там, и там, и не единожды. И Салливану, который дураком точно не был, это должно было быть не менее очевидно: гений он в расчетах или как?

— Ну, они собирались тебя выебать всем полком, — бесшабашным тоном выдал Рич, которого немного смущала суровость собеседника. — Так что обратно тебе путь заказан.

— Тринадцать миллионов… и оборудования там еще на пять осталось… и байк, — вздохнул Салливан и печально уставился на окружающий их космический пейзаж, утрачивая свою холодность и строгость, — ты хоть представляешь, как трудно было внедриться?

— Представляю и готов компенсировать причиненный ущерб, — живо отозвался Рич, заинтересованный внезапно проявленными Салливаном эмоциями. Кажется, утраченные миллионы огорчали его больше, чем перспектива стать полковой шлюхой у Алексатти. В ответ на его предложение молодой человек только сардонически хмыкнул — мол, куда уж тебе.

— Серьезно, — продолжил Рич, поднимаясь и подходя к одной из переборок из матового металла. Постучал по ней кулаком, выждал. Ничего не произошло, а Салливан, кажется, уже подготовил комментарий по поводу. Слушать это Рич не желал, поэтому двинул по стенке плечом с разбега. Потайная дверца все-таки раскрылась, сразу же во всю ширь, и некоторая часть содержимого сейфа высыпалась на пол. Рич вслепую покопался в содержимом, вытащил что-то и кинул растерявшемуся хакеру, безалаберно запихнул все выпавшее обратно в ящик. — Альтийские камни. Один стоит миллионов двадцать. Это то, за что меня хотел вздернуть Алексатти. Все это время они были у него под носом, пока он думал, что я разбазарил все по борделям Полиса.

Салливан задумчиво покрутил камень в изящных пальцах, положил его на подлокотник кресла. Вскинул на Рича пристальный взгляд:

— Двадцать миллионов — не слишком ли большая цена за обладание моей задницей? — и было в этом вопросе что-то не то, какой-то оттенок, который не понравился Ричу, который все эти стекляшки готов был высыпать Салливану на колени прямо сейчас, только бы наконец положить конец этой гребаной светской беседе, потому что непонятно что там творилось с хакером, но сам он уже практически задыхался в густом аромате нерастраченного возбуждения.

Кожа Рича стала чувствительной настолько, что мудацкий наряд охранника в клубе, который он так и не успел снять — только скинул пиджак, да рукава закатал на рубашке, казался сделанным из наждачки. Дыхание перехватывало, щеки наверняка приобрели пунцовый цвет, он был готов кому угодно что угодно отдать, только бы наконец трахнуться хоть с кем-нибудь… И это у него, Рича, а Салливан должен был бы прямо сейчас плавиться заживо, а не вот это вот все.

Рич пересек комнату и уселся на подлокотник его кресла, смерил Салливана суровым взглядом, потому что вся эта комедия его достала.

— Это — компенсация причиненного ущерба… или плата за спасение. Я бы без тебя взорвался еще на отлете от планеты, — помолчал, собираясь с духом прежде, чем выдвинуть встречное предложение, — а что до задницы, как ты изволил выразиться, у меня и своя есть, и я ее готов предложить абсолютно бесплатно.

После чего соскользнул с подлокотника к растерянному Салливану на колени. Или же тот стянул его сам? Сколько раз они ни спорили в дальнейшем по этому поводу, так и не пришли к единому мнению. После всех проведенных вместе ночей вспомнить подробности было не просто.

Рич помнил, что это предложение было не самым легким в его жизни, привыкший к другой роли, он никогда раньше никому не предлагал себя… так. И, пожалуй, думал, что если это и случится, то только с кем-то, кто будет что-то для него значить. Но, как вышло, так и вышло, и он ни разу потом об этом не пожалел. Ну, кроме следующего утра, которое он встретил, смазывая локти и колени Ларетской мазью.

Рич помнил, как срывал с себя опостылевшую рубашку, которая раздражала кожу и только мешалась им обоим. Как обхватывал ладонями лицо, которое наконец-то увидел, целовал тонкие губы, к которым наконец-то смог прикоснуться, как пробирался пальцами под футболку, прикасаясь к телу, которое так долго оставалось для него тайной.

Салливан отвечал с энтузиазмом, но невпопад — наконец-то дав волю пронизывающему его возбуждению, он практически полностью потерял над собой остатки контроля. Скользил жесткими пальцами по спине Рича, цепляясь, будто утопающий, стонал, тянулся губами к его шее, не дотягивался, вскидывал руки, чтобы вцепиться в волосы, притянуть к себе поближе, и — забывал зачем, забывался в жарких поцелуях Рича.

Зато Рич прекрасно понимал, для чего эти вскинутые руки, и стягивал с него футболку, но стягивал так мучительно долго, что Салливан недовольно стонал и хныкал, лишенный возможности потираться об его тело. Пальцы Рича, задирая футболку, по-хозяйски скользили по удлиненному изящному телу не-танцовщика, гладили бока, кружили вокруг сосков. А потом, уже отбросив футболку прочь, Рич прокладывал обратный маршрут губами: от шеи хакера с бешено бьющейся жилкой, вниз, по дороге обхватив губами сосок, еще ниже, к пупку, по напряженно вздымающемуся от частого дыхания животу, к поясу штанов.

Салливан хныкал, не открывая глаз, уже не способный ни на какой самоконтроль, цеплялся за его плечи, как утопающий, и упорно толкал его туда, вниз, опуститься на колени между его ног, расстегнуть пуговички, обхватить губами. Вместо этого Рич вернулся наверх, к негодующим губам Салливана, не принимая никаких возражений и грубо целуя. Нет, он был бы и не против сделать то, о чем его молча умолял хакер, просто хотел до этого передислоцироваться в жилой отсек, а это было трудно. Ведь это значило — оторваться от гибкого жаркого тела партнера, которое льнуло к нему и извивалось под ним, задыхаясь от желания. Рич с трудом нашел в себе силы на совершение подобного подвига, но все же справился.

И, перед тем, как утащить Салливана за переборку, где находилась по-солдатски узкая кровать, Рич успел направить автопилот на тридцатидневный маршрут в Полис — он решил, что им вряд ли потребуется остановка в местном борделе.

Дальнейшее запомнилось ему еще более смутно — насквозь промокшие от смазки штаны Салливана, которые снимались с трудом, тем более что были застегнуты на ебучие мелкие пуговички, которые, не выдержав, Рич попросту оторвал. Смазка, липкая и густая везде — на простынях, на пальцах, на членах и между ног, источающая аромат лимона и меда. Салливан, который попытался было смутиться подобным изобилием, но не смутился, а лишь протяжно застонал, увидев, как Рич с похабной улыбкой облизывает пальцы. Первый из множества оргазмов — Салливан просто не выдержал бы больше, а не потому, что Рич отказывался от своего предложения.

А потом уже сам Рич стоял на коленях, упираясь грудью в подушку и бросая на кропотливо готовящего его Салливана тревожно-нетерпеливые взгляды. Узкие ладони Гонщика скользили по его спине не менее хозяйскими движениями, чем у Рича, ощупывая, оглаживая, подчиняя, когда скользнули вниз, между разведенных бедер. А потом Рич уже сам его торопил, упрашивал, ну сколько можно возиться, какой ебанный эгоизм, он ведь еще не кончил ни разу. И Салливан наваливался сверху, целовал его в шею, проталкиваясь внутрь, покусывал мочки ушей, напряженный и старающийся быть сдержанным. И шептал на ухо Ричу, что на щеках у него, когда он краснеет, проступают веснушки, что уши его краснеют тоже, и что-то еще про цвет его глаз, и еще всякую такую ересь, которую он мог заметить только пронаблюдав за Ричем какое-то время. И Рич стонал и выгибался под ним, и требовал больше и сильнее, и было и больше, и сильнее.

Салливан, откликаясь на эти просьбы, но вряд ли их слыша, трахал его без всякого снисхождения, впечатывая в постель, вцепляясь своими жесткими пальцами в бедра до синяков, оставляя на шее поцелуи-укусы. А Ричу и не нужно было никакое милосердие в этой комнате, пропахшей гоном, заполненной их общими стонами, ему и этого казалось мало. И когда Салливан, уже замедляясь сыто, вздернул его за бедра повыше, запустил ладонь ему под живот и обхватил грубыми пальцами его член, толкая за край, а потом как-то нежно даже опустил, обмякшего, на смятую постель, то прошептал на ухо:

— Я только что вы*бал самый ценный анус во вселенной, спасибо за гостеприимство, — голос Салливана был как обычно холоден, а слова напоминали о той ричевой шутке по поводу мази. Рич расхохотался и притянул его к себе для поцелуя.

***

Гон у Салливана продлился недолго — дней девять или около того. Конечно же, они менялись. Выяснилось, что Салливан любил позы, в которых можно было в основном лежать и получать удовольствие, а не напряженно работать, так что он с грацией большой и ленивой кошки с готовностью закидывал свои длинные ноги на плечи Рича. Позволял согнуть себя в три погибели и отыметь так, что естественная смазка еще часами продолжала из него вытекать, пока он дремал, свернувшись калачиком под боком наполовину свисающего с кровати Рича.

Окончание гона их не остановило. Все оставшееся до прибытия время пути они проебали в прямом смысле этого слова. Рич извел на смазку (естественной больше не было) практически все запасы исцеляющей мази, но не очень огорчался этому факту. Один раз ему даже удалось уломать Салливана на приватный танец в том самом костюме, в котором его спас (разумеется, без шлема, который мешал целоваться). Но, когда оба уже завелись донельзя, Рич выяснил, что застежка на спине, соблазнившая его когда-то в проулке, исчезла. В ответ на его немой вопрос Салливан заухмылялся и нырнул рукой куда-то между ног, где застежка и обнаружилась: «я его перекодировал, чтобы не раздеваться полностью и не тратить время». Ричу оставалось только наслаждаться эргономичностью решения.

Большую часть времени они проводили в постели. Периодически, конечно, Салливан вылезал из кровати (вдвоем там было кошмарно неудобно) и, в чем мать родила, отправлялся перекусить и поработать — хакнуть пару оффшоров, иногда починить что-нибудь в Бригитте, которая, как Рич не ревновал, радовалась умелым рукам. В принципе, и сам Рич умелым рукам Салливана был рад. И не только в плане секса, хотя и в этом смысле тоже. В отличие от Рича, Салливан ладил с техникой и компьютерными системами и даже собрал из какого-то хлама, найденного в грузовом отсеке, тостер, который водрузил у кровати, чтобы не отвлекаться на еду во время очередного секс-марафона.

С Салливаном Ричу было как-то уютнее, Бригитта стала не просто транспортом, а настоящим домом, хотя он прекрасно понимал, что их трахательные каникулы недолго еще продлятся: до Полиса оставалось два дня пути, и там их дорожки разойдутся. В худшем случае — навсегда. Он, конечно, обмолвился пару раз, что, дескать, Салливан такой хороший мастер, что ему всегда рады на Бригитте, и что он, Рич, не против устроить хакеру занимательную экскурсию по всем злачным местам галактики, но тема быстро заглохла — хакер не проявлял к ней особого интереса, а Рич старался наслаждаться моментом и не хандрить в ожидании прощания.

Получалось паршиво — Рич плохо умел скрывать свои чувства, поэтому ходил в эти дни мрачнее тучи. Даже трахался без удовольствия. А Салливан, со свойственной ему отстраненостью, ничего не замечал, уставившись в экран ричева лэптопа и что-то с бешеной скоростью печатая.

В какой-то из последних дней, когда Рич с самого утра уже был на мостике, прилично одетый, но со стаканом виски в руке, Салливан с удовлетворенным видом захлопнул крышку компьютера и уселся в соседнее кресло. То самое кресло, в котором все началось в первый день. Рич бросил на него беглый взгляд, не позволяя поддаться воспоминаниям и возбудиться, и снова принялся изучать показания приборов, как будто не знал их наизусть для этой части галактики.

— Помнишь, я говорил про оборудование, которое ты меня вынудил бросить?

Рич равнодушно кивнул. Он вообще хотел бы обсудить с хакером сотню других вещей, в которых, пожалуй, ни один из них не разбирался достаточно — о какой-то мудацкой связи между ними, которая сейчас звенела, как натянутая струна, готовая лопнуть, например. У Рича редко на что не хватало куража, но такой разговор был как раз этим самым случаем.

— Я заставил его работать удаленно и мне удалось-таки хакнуть Алексатти! — Салливан просто лучился от самодовольства, а Рича его энтузиазм нисколько не вдохновлял. Большая галактика, где у ученого, у хакера уровня Салливана, тысячи способов заработать, и ни один из них не имеет никакого отношения к путешествиям на древнем корабле и занятиям контрабандой.

— И, раз я отбил свои деньги, я могу потратить это, — Салливан положил на приборную панель отданый ему в самом начале камень — плату за спасение и причиненный ущерб, — потратить на то, чтобы никогда больше не летать на настолько разваливающейся посудине.

Рич постарался сделать так, чтоб ни один мускул на его лице не дрогнул. Во-первых, оскорбление Бригитты он воспринимал, как оскорбление самого себя, а во-вторых… Никогда не летать. Он понимал, что тактичность присуща Салливану не больше, чем ему самому. Да и отказов в своей жизни он наслушался достаточно, чтобы не переживать из-за еще одного. Но все равно почему-то конкретно этот отказ резанул ножом по сердцу, но показывать этого Рич не собирался.

— Бригитта меня ни разу не подводила, - тут он запнулся, вспомнив недавнюю передрягу, в которую влип исключительно из-за поломки, но продолжил. - В общем, будешь ее оскорблять, остаток пути до Полиса пролетишь без нас.

— Да я о том и говорю, — Салливан ласково погладил корабль по приборной доске, обвел тумблеры дублирующей панели кончиками пальцев, заставив кровь Рича устремиться от головы не туда, куда нужно — вид этих изящных пальцев все время отправлял его мысли куда-то в сторону секса. Надо отвыкать. — Хороший же корабль, только владелец его нихрена в технике не разбирается. Небольшой ремонт — десять, двадцать миллионов, максимум, и будет достойное судно. Это главное условие, помимо процента от сделок и права голоса.

— Условие чего? — приподнял бровь Рич.

— Условие того, чтобы я с тобой летал, — стандартно-ровным тоном пояснил хакер.

Он так и не понял, что он сказал или сделал такого, что Рич бросил его поперек приборной панели и, связав руки ремнем, отымел по первое число. Ответ «за все хорошее» его не устроил, а Рич никакого другого ему не дал. Впрочем, это стало еще одним, но не последним поводом для споров за те годы, что они пролетали вместе.

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> От королевы Эльзы принцессе Анне. С кем еще, кроме тебя, дорогая, я могла бы поймать вдохновение от танцоров в гей-клубе?
> 
> На сайте RSYA http://awards.ruslash.net/works/7184 - Порадуйте и мотивируйте автора - проголосуйте, пожалуйста)))


End file.
